Sumo
Sumo is a mini-game from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Popular among the Goron race, it is based on the real world sport of the same name. Sumo matches are fought on platforms, where the two combatants attempt to push each other out of the ring. It is stated that the Goron Elders settle disputes through sumo matches. When he was younger, Mayor Bo of Ordon Village won the respect of the Gorons by besting them in sumo matches. Unbeknownst to the Gorons, Bo cheated by wearing the Iron Boots. The Iron Boots' immense weight are what allowed its Human or Hylian wearer to become heavy enough to participate the sumo matches against Gorons. When Link requires entry to the Goron Mines, Mayor Bo gives him the Iron Boots after Link beats him in a sumo match. With the boots, Link manages to get past the rolling Gorons on Death Mountain and make his way to the Gorons' cave. Inside, Link bests Gor Coron in sumo, which gains him access to the Goron Mines. Though the use of Iron Boots by non-Goron is technically cheating Mayor Bo points out it is impossible for Hylians or Humans to match a Goron's weight thus wearing them actually levels the playing field for Hylians and Humans when going up against Gorons who can still defeat them using their strength and skill as the Boots only effect a Human or Hylians weight. However its use by Gorons would give them an unfair advantage and thus Gorons would likely view it as cheating or unsportsmanlike even when used by non-Gorons though this may be Mayor Bo's interpretation as the Gorons might accept it if they understood it was simply to level the playing field. Mayor Bo attributes the Gorons immense weight to their rock based diet making Sumo wrestling an ideal martial art for Gorons. However using Iron Boots by Hylians and Humans against non-Goron would also count as cheating as it gives an unfair advantage unless both participants are wearing them which may explain why Mayor Bo fights Link without them as it would be unfair to Link who at that point was a beginner and Bo naturally weighs slightly more due to his physique and is more experienced than Link already. Additionally he was teaching Link the art thus it was important for Link to learn the basics as the Iron Boots do not effect the wearer's Sumo skill nor enhance their upper body strength, thus the wearer still requires Sumo skill when going up against heavy opponents whom can match their weight naturally or artificially through use of Iron Boots. Unlike most mini-games, Link is unable to play the Sumo mini-game after besting Gor Coron, making it one of the few mini-games in the series that cannot be replayed after completing it. Tactics There are three different moves sumo fighters can perform. They can grab onto their opponents and push them backward (eventually pushing them out of the ring), sidestep their enemy's moves, and smack or punch their opponent to gain a very brief opening and even get them to stumble slightly. It is possible to win a sumo match without ever grabbing and pushing. This is done by sidestepping to strafe around the opponent, continually punching him backward until they stumble over the edge. This is a more difficult tactic to execute, however. Video References Though Sumo does not appear as a mini-game in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Gorons apparently still practice the martial art as Bludo and Volcon will use Sumo based slap to defend themselves if Link attacks them which are strong enough to knock Link off his feet. Both Bludo and Volcon are Goron Elders, with Bludo being Goron Patriarch as well thus their knowledge of Sumo is not surprising as Elders are known to use it to settle disputes. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess mini-games